


They take what they need

by WytchDr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Gandalf doesn't do reach arounds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gandalf!top, m/m - Freeform, thorin!bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WytchDr/pseuds/WytchDr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf and Thorin have a little midnight romp to blow off some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They take what they need

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a dare. Smut is usually not my thing (as evidenced by this being my first piece). Lemme know if there's any stupids. I'd love feedback. Enjoy....

The others could see Thorin and Gandalf talking. The two had walked a ways up a hill from camp to gain a better vantage point but now their voices carried on the wind back down the hill. The words were unintelligible so far away but Thorin’s rage was quite clear. 

“That hobbit will get us killed! I trusted your wisdom in this matter…”

“As well you should, Thorin Oakenshield. I know better than you what skills Bilbo has and what uses he may yet serve.” Gandalf looked annoyed but not yet angry. 

“He is a bumbling idiot without even the knowledge of the proper use of a sword or dagger. He longs for the comfort of his little hole in the ground. He would not last the night without us.”

“As I remember it, you almost did not last the night without me when you managed to get caught by those trolls. Maybe you should not be so quick to judge him.” Gandalf admonished. Thorin was enraged but he managed to reign in his emotions for the time being. 

Gandalf put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder, “The road is a hard place to be. Bilbo will need time and experience and leadership to gain confidence, but he will. Do not be disheartened.”

Thorin sighed and put a hand over Gandalf’s. They stood silently for a time, staring out at the horizon, before coming back into camp. Thorin and Gandalf debated with Balin and Dwalin the merits of going left along the river until they reached the downs versus fording the river to the west and crossing over the hills there. 

After a time the camp fire was put out and the things packed away. Fili and Kili sat up to take the first watch, but Thorin shook his head. “I will take your watch tonight. Go and rest.” They thanked Thorin, bowing low, and left to their bedrolls. When the others were asleep Gandalf joined him.

They sat next to one another in the cold night air. Thorin was still angry. Bilbo had very nearly been eaten by that spider they ran into. He stood stupidly staring at it as it barreled towards him. If not for the quick reflexes of Bofur their company would be less one hobbit that evening. Thorin sighed and Gandalf put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Thorin leaned into Gandalf’s warm embrace and he could smell the smoke of pipeweed in Gandalf’s robes.

Gandalf looked down and lifted Thorin’s chin with his other hand. “Do not lose hope. There are yet many good things in this world, Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin smiled, such a smile as Thorin ever smiled at any rate. The look on Gandalf’s face was tender and he locked eyes with the dwarf for a moment before stealing a kiss.

Thorin had never taken a wife, but he had lain with several dwarf lasses throughout his life. He enjoyed their company and sharing their beds but it was never like it was with Gandalf. With the dwarf-women he had always been the dominant one, asking for relations and getting what he wanted from them and it was as the women had wanted. For the women it was the allure of his power and authority that brought them to him. And it was good but it was also yet another role in which he was expected to lead. He never got a break from being the designated King Under the Mountain, nevermind that he had no mountain yet to be king under. Here though, Gandalf could lead and Thorin could follow. He could relax and be safe in Gandalf’s arms, if only for a short while. 

Gandalf pulled Thorin closer for a moment and whispered, “Come with me. There is no danger nearby and they will be fine for a short time.” The old wizard’s bushy eyebrows pulled together and a coy smile was on his face. 

Quietly, they stood and Thorin followed Gandalf a ways off into the woods. The forest was damp and moss grew upon the ground in large patches. Gandalf removed his travelling cloak and laid it out on patch of moss. Thorin sat upon the cloak and Gandalf knelt beside him, laying his staff on the ground. Thorin removed his gauntlets, coat, belt, and the attached weapons and he started fumbling with his armor. In the dim light Gandalf grinned.

“Master Dwarf, are you having trouble with your armor? I would not have thought such a thing was possible.” Gandalf taunted. Thorin stopped moving and glared. “Let me assist you.” In one smooth motion mail was loose and Gandalf set it aside. Thorin’s clothing was a bit easier to remove- a leather jerkin, an undershirt, boots, trousers. The night air was chill and a shiver ran down Thorin’s back.

By contrast Gandalf had to but loosen the cinch at his waist and his robes were easily lifted over his head. Naked, together they laid down. Gandalf ran his hand behind Thorin’s head, lacing his fingers in the dark hair. It was always Gandalf that initiated their relations and here was no different as Gandalf pulled Thorin close for a kiss. 

It was not a delicate kiss or a tender kiss like they had shared earlier at the camp, but instead it was filled with urgency and passion. Gandalf liked the feel of Thorin’s beard on his face. After thousands of years Gandalf had taken lovers of all sorts and something so trivial as whether the partner was male or female was far from his mind. Thorin, on the other hand, had always been with women and that he now found himself in a relationship of sorts with a male was confusing at times, but the warmth of Gandalf’s mouth upon his eased his mind and he thought not of what others might say.

Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Thorin, being significantly smaller than Gandalf, was at a slight disadvantage and his hands barely strayed beyond Gandalf’s torso. However, Gandalf could reach nearly the length of the dwarf and he enjoyed feeling Thorin’s powerful legs in his hands. They did not try to hurry the process, simply enjoying the feel of one another and letting their bodies come to readiness in their own time. 

At last Gandalf broke off the kiss and nudged Thorin to roll over. They spooned and Thorin could feel Gandalf’s need. The wizard was always prepared for such moments and he reached over Thorin to his robe where he found a small bottle of oil he had brought with him from Rivendell. The oil smelled faintly of flowers but Thorin could not be sure which flower. As Gandalf applied it to himself, Thorin felt tingles run up his back. It was the anticipation that brought Thorin such enjoyment. Gandalf knew how it affected the dwarf so he took his time slowly recapping the vial before setting it down. 

Gandalf held Thorin close and pressed himself in. Thorin shuddered at the sensation- it was both painful and pleasurable. Gandalf was slow at first, moving more quickly and with greater need at they went on, and Thorin enjoyed it. The sensation was not like the times when he had been with women, although it was enjoyable none the less, but this feeling built within him a fire and a drive that he had not felt before Gandalf. Thorin reached to touch himself but Gandalf’s hand met his and he interlaced his fingers with Thorin’s.

“Not yet,” he whispered and the dwarf let out a low moan. The waiting caused Thorin to press harder against Gandalf and writhe in his arms. 

When at last the wizard let free Thorin’s hand, the dwarf was soaked in sweat and moaning softly. Thorin’s ankles intertwined with Gandalf’s calves and he arched his back as he pleasured himself. Gandalf held him tightly so that Thorin’s strong movements would not pull them apart too soon. As their urgency grew Thorin’s moans grew louder and Gandalf came more swiftly and powerfully into Thorin. Together they reached their climax. Thorin bit his lip to keep quiet and Gandalf’s breath was heavy in his ear. They lay unmoving, unparted, for several minutes. 

As their breathing slowed, the chill night air once again pierced their skin, the heat of their passion having left them. They moved apart and Thorin rolled over, putting his head on Gandalf’s shoulder. Gandalf stroked his hair a moment and then spoke, “We need to get back to camp. It would not be easy to explain this should someone wake up and not find you on watch.” Thorin nodded in agreement and they sat up.

Thorin pulled his things to him and began dressing. The wizard was fully dressed and tying the cinch at his waist by the time Thorin had donned his trousers and laced them up. Gandalf sat at Thorin’s feet and put his socks and boots on him, while Thorin re-armored himself. The process of re-clothing Thorin always took several minutes and it was time Gandalf enjoyed because he could watch the dwarf without the prying eyes of others. 

When they were ready, they walked silently back to camp. They never spoke much after their encounters as there wasn’t much to say. With the ladies Thorin had always had pillow talk and they traded endearments and sweet sentiments after making love, but with Gandalf it was different. They were not in love, although that is not to say that they did not care for one another. They took from each other such comfort and pleasure as they needed and the matter was closed. It was not a part of their professional lives, just a moment in time that they shared on occasion when the need arose.

Near the edge of camp Gandalf put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder and stopped. He stooped low and kissed Thorin gently on the lips and strode away. Thorin resumed his post as watch and Gandalf went to his bedroll where he promptly fell asleep. The moon was still low in the sky and Thorin did his best to stay awake until his shift was ended.


End file.
